BLACK
by cloluna
Summary: With the Northern Nomads of New Unova, led by N, along with the increasing criminal activity within the Hoenn region, Sapphire and Ruby find themselves in the midst of a dying era. Secrets of the last war begin to rise within the people they meet, and tensions grow between nations. What started out as a simple journey, will lead Sapphire and Ruby to the heart of new age.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Aaron's POV

A dense air filtered throughout the room, encasing the two sole bodies that stood alone in the ancient cave. A shiver ran down his spine as the younger man took his first step upon the old stairwell, sending little pebbles crumbling down from under his feet. Beside the faint pitter of the rolling pebbles along the cave floor, an eerie silence hovered amiss the stone walls. Gripping his satchel, the young man steadily ascended the old stone stairs, carved out in the era of man's origins. As he grew closer to the summit at the end of the stairs, he began to make out etchings in the large wall towering over the platform. Pokemon of some sort, probably long dead from an ancient time, or preserved somewhere far from man's reach. The closer he got to the summit he began to make out a clearer view of the man he was after. From the entrance of the cave it was hard to tell, but definently, without a doubt this was the man he had been searching for. With a tighter grip on his satchel strap hanging from his shoulder, the young man took his final step from the stairs and unto the platform.

"Excuse me," he croaked. His voice was a bit rusty, after realizing it had been a while before speaking to anyone he cleared his throat quickly, then continued, "I have been sent to deliver a parcel to you sir. Er- Forgive me, you are, Steven Stone correct?"

The man didn't respond, he kept his back facing the man with the parcel. Misty grey hair and a long lanky body yet still beautifully portioned, the mysterious fellow stood, mesmerized by the mural etched into the wall before him.

"Stunning isn't it." he began, "It's so beautifully carved, and tells such a powerful important time for Hoenn's history. Yet what it depicts was a time of great terror and misfortune."

The young man, with the parcel firmly in his hand, took a stronger look at the mural. The grey haired man was right, it seriously was a marvel. A huge creature, with the power of the ocean right at its fins, and before it lay the land it was soon to drown, taking pokemon, people, and nature as its sacrifice. A legendary pokemon no doubt. As horrific as it looked, they are the shapers of this Earth.

"It's more than a story, you know", the mysterious man turned away from the mural, and locked his gaze to his visitor, "It's a warning."

The young man with the parcel was a little awestruck when the stranger revealed his face to him. Like the mural, the man's face was as smooth as pearl, yet also quite sharp around his chin and jawline, this gave him a youthful, and very handsome appearance. To top it off, his blue eyes yielded an icy fire, flickering with passion and youth.

"Yes, I am Steven Stone. Why is it that you were looking for me?"

The younger man firmly outstretched his arm, holding the parcel before Steven.

"A delivery from your father. He says it's quite urgent and very important." Steven took the parcel, and withdrew the letter from within the envelope. The delivery boy watched as Steven's eyes darted left and right, absorbing every ounce of private information hidden on the paper's lines. He watched, and couldn't help but wonder what the father and son of a prestigious wealthy company were discussing in a manner as old fashioned as letter writing. What information could be on the paper that they couldn't just converse over their pokenav's or perhaps a video chat from a computer. Perhaps it wasn't a letter at all, maybe there was some other kind of information on the paper. He gripped the strap of his bag tighter as certain thoughts unfolded in his head. Steven then raised his eyes to the man across from him. The delivery boy thought he saw, a smirk, but it was only for a second, and he could of just been imagining…

"So!" Steven abruptly began, "who might I have the pleasure of talking with?"

"My name is Aaron, sir. I'm the new delivery boy at your father's company."

"I see." Steven padded closer to Aaron, only a breaths distance. He began to stroke Aaron's hair, observing closely.

"I can tell you cut it yourself, it's choppy and messy, but otherwise short. And such a dark black it is. Rather an interesting color against your light skin complexion." He then began to trace his hand along Aaron's face, he made a V shape with his fingers around Aaron's left eye.

"Red eyes, how strange." He murmured. Then he took a step back, a large smile plastered across his face.

"Well, you're tall and firm, good traits for a young man. How old did you say you were?"

"21, sir."

"Oh, you're only a few years younger than I am. Sorry for the questions, I like to _know _who my employees are. It's easier to work alongside someone familiar rather than a complete stranger. The new delivery boy, hm? And to think father tested you by making you come all the way to Dewford just to hand me a silly letter. So, Aaron, it must have been a difficult trip, did you get a chance to heal your pokemon at the center?"

"Oh, I, I don't have any pokemon sir. It was a little tricky getting through Rustboro forest, but I managed without a scratch." Aaron shyly returned a smile.

"Not a single one?" Steven exclaimed, seeming rather shocked. Aaron shook his head. "You certainly are odd."

Steven placed a small ball in Aaron's hand.

"You know how to use it right? Or is that on your ear just for show?"

A tiny pokeball dangled from a small silver chain, attached to a matching latch on Aaron's right ear. It was the same size as the one Steven had placed in his hand.

"Press the middle button and it will enlarge to your hand's width," Steven said as he began descending down the stairwell, "Consider it a gift for your troubles. I hope we get the chance to meet again soon, Aaron."

And with that, Steven had entered the dark hallway that lead back to the entrance of the cave. Aaron was left alone on the platform in the silent room. He pressed the button in the middle of the pokeball, letting it slowly roll off his hand the ball fell, releasing a small creature from within when it landed on the floor. A little white pokemon shook itself and looked up curiously at Aaron.

"Aron!" it squeaked.

Sapphire's POV

The mid summer's afternoon sun cast a warm strong light onto the sandy pelt of Dewford Town. A few houses and essential shops dotted the small beach town that was built upon the sand and beside the steep cliffs of a sharp mountainside. Wingulls whistled and chirped to each other as they flew from the rooftop of one particular Dewford shop. The front door's bell chimed as a girl walked out of the store, firmly holding an item encased in a brown paper bag.

"I can't believe this tiny bookshop actually had it! This has to be the day!" The girl looked up into the cloudless sky above, her hazel brown hair gently trembled in the salty breeze.

She grabbed her pokenav, a small oval device with a screen on it that hung around her neck by a lanyard, and checked the time.

"Hm, I'm guessing he's still battling the gym leader. I'll sit by the beach while I wait." The girl walked out of the small, pathless town and made her way to the beach front next to the only dock in town. She noticed it was empty of any people or boats. _Did the boat we come here on leave already?_ She thought to herself,_ I guess, I suppose we'll have to stay in Dewford together while we wait for it to come back. _She sat along the shoreline, with her arms wrapped around her legs, and head resting upon her knees. She let herself fall mesmerized to the sound and rhythm of the small beach waves lapping at her feet.

_I got to travel with him from Rustboro, all the way here. It was lonely from Littleroot to Rustboro, but coming here with him... _A rose colored blush began to surface on her cheek's, along with a faint smile. _I don't want this to end. I have to do it. I'll muster up the courage and ask Ruby to be my companion for the entire journey. I'm sure he wouldn't mind training and being rivals. Maybe we'll even, become…_

"HEY YOU!"

The girl's pleasurable thoughts were cut short when a stout child had run up and screamed at her. She turned to see two kids, an older one with glasses much too large for his face, and a little girl with pigtails standing behind him watching amusingly.

"Your things getting washed away lady!" the boy bellowed, pointing towards the ocean.

The girl quickly shot up. How careless! She dozed off and now her book was drifting away! After all the trouble she went to finding it. And worse, the water's tide heightened, completely soaking the backside of her shorts.

"Nyeh heh heh. She peed from her butt." The little girl mocked. Both kids began laughing hysterically as they watched the frantic brown haired girl try to fight her away against the waves.

"Damn it! It's floating farther away!" Tears began to well up in her eyes as a wave smacked against her chest, thouroghly wetting her red tang top, leaving it to cling to her body.

"Marshstomp, help her out!" A blue pokemon dove into the water next to her, splashing the entirety of her face. A couple seconds later the girl noticed the pokemon pop up and grab her item by its mouth.

"Waaah!" she shrieked. _As if being soaked wasn't bad enough! Now that marshstomp's trying to eat it! Wait, Marshstomp? _

Turning around she noticed her friend Ruby standing on the shore near the two, still snickering, kids. She made her away back to safety.

"Ruby! Thank you so much! …What's the matter?" Her friend turned away from her, his hand covering his mouth, his face a beat red. What's up with him?

"We can see your bra lady!" the little girl sneered from behind the boy, a cruelly large smile planted in between her cheeks.

"Ah! I-I!" she stampered, trying to cover up the best she could.

"What's going on?" the Dewford gym leader ran out to where the group was. He stared momentarily at the girl, his face glowed an ever brighter red than Ruby's, then handed her his jersey jacket.

"It's clean I promise." He said, as she zipped up the long jacket.

"Honestly Sapphire, what were you thinking doing something so reckless? Good thing I was still around to save you." Ruby grinned as he took the item from marshstomp's mouth, then murmured a few praise lines to his pokemon.

Sapphire scowled as she opened her mouth to argue when. "Hey what's that?" the boy with glasses said, as he and his evil pigtailed companion stared towards the dock.

Sapphire gazed towards their direction, as a huge yacht pulled towards the dock, on deck were strange people wearing white cloaks. A foreign emblem glazed the side of the boat. Perhaps, rich travelers? But why the need for coats, especially in the middle of summer?

"The Nomads come at last." Brawly, the gym leader retorted under his breathe. Sapphire looked at him, confused, eager for him to continue.

"Who are the _Nomads?_" Ruby spat, impatiently. Clearly he wasn't going to stand around with a baffled look on his face like Sapphire.

"You'll see soon enough lad." Then the gym leader jogged over to the dock, and stood beside another man, who equally looked as though he was expecting the strange foreign visitors.

Sapphire and Ruby exchanged glances, then began making their way over towards the dock.

"A pleasure!" the large man next to Brawly exclaimed, his arm outstretched as the visitors walked down the few steps from the dock and towards them. Two girls and a boy, the strangest group of people Sapphire had ever seen. The girls looked as though they were in their late teens, or even early twenties. It was hard to tell since their bodies were hidden under the white cloaks. The girl who shook the large man's hand, had short blonde hair and wore glasses. Her face looked soft, like a hard-boiled egg. Her smile was warm and motherly. Sapphire smiled to herself as she watched he blonde girl step aside for her companions to shake hands with the man and Brawly. The second girl, clearly a few years younger, had two pig tails and the rest of her large puffy purple hair flowed behind. This girl couldn't be more opposite than the one before, her smile was more of the challenging type, definite passion raged in her eyes. Why was she so serious, for such a young girl? But she was definitely older than Sapphire, so she didn't question it. Instead she watched as the last one, the boy, approached. He was younger than the girls, clearly. He was probably around 18, Sapphire guessed. He looked baby faced, but undoubtedly handsome. His hair was snowy white, and medium length. It didn't lie flat however, it looked ruffled, as though it was the result of someone messing with it playfully. He glanced over at Sapphire and Ruby, who curiously gazed back. His eyes were two different colors, one blue and the other grey. Sapphire smiled to the stranger. Arrogantly he frowned and looked away, then went to stand next to his companions, not bothering to shake hands with Brawly or the man next to him.

"Well then, will it be just you three?" the large man asked. The blonde haired girl stepped forward, smiling softly, "Yes. Who might you two be, exactly?"

"Oh ho, well, er I am the mayor of this town. And quite a trendy mayor I must add, ho hoh. Mayor Josphine Veyer Stought, ho ho."

"And I am Brawly. I am the fighting type gym leader of thi-"

"Josephine?" the white haired boy hissed as he snickered to himself. "That's a woman's name haha."

"Stop it Espa!" the blonde haired girl demanded.

"Ugh, I knew we shouldn't of brought _him." _The purple haired girl groaned.

Espa looked away from them, frustrated, but not daring to lunge another retort.

"Er well, well let's get on with it shall we? The townspeople are eagerly awaiting you all, ho ho."

"Yes mayor, of course. " The soft voiced leader of the trio began, "Our humblest thanks from ourselves as well as our king." The three clad in white cloaks bowed to the mayor as well as Brawly.

"We'll lead you to the town square." Brawly said and he began walking towards the cluster of buildings with the mayor at his side and the foreigners following. The white haired boy at the end of the group looked back towards Sapphire, then shyly turned away, with his head facing down.

"Let's follow them!" Ruby exclaimed out of nowhere, somewhat startling Sapphire. She nodded and followed Ruby as they headed to the square.

A stage had been set up in the town square, nothing more than a wooden platform only a couple heads taller than the height of a grown man. The townspeople gathered around, filling the air with energetic murmurs and whispering.

"I heard these _nomads _are from New Unova." A man from the crowd said.

"Are they trying to colonize us like the Sinnoh region?" Another asked.

"I'm not sure what they're here for, but you have to admit, those sleek white cloaks look far trendier than any premier ball masters!" A young girl exclaimed, followed by the approving nods of nearby townspeople.

"Excuse our intrusion, townspeople of Dewford, of the land of Hoenn." The purple haired girl began, hushing the crowd, "My name is Iris. These are my companions, Bianca and Espa." The two behind Iris, bowed in greeting. Iris stood back, allowing Bianca to step forward and continue.

"I'm sure many of you are confused, but I shall put your questions to rest. We are from New Unova, a land far to the west of here. We have come here, by request of our king, on a mission of proposal."

The townspeople began to fill the air with more chatter and questions. Sapphire glanced over to Ruby, who was standing next to her. Sapphire was a bit taken back by his expression, Ruby looked, he looked as though he was scowling. She returned her to gaze to the foreigners. So far, nothing seemed evil about them, so why…?

"Your _king?" _A man in the crowd questioned. "Like, lords and ladies from fairy tales and stuff?"

"Not quite." Bianca answered, "I shall explain."

"Five years ago, the Unova region was just that, the Unova region. Living here, there was a boy, Natural Harmonia Gropius, and he was born with the gift to communicate to pokemon. As he grew older, he heard more and more of the suffering of many pokemon. The wild pokemon, losing their home to human expansion. Trainers pokemon, only being let out to battle or for a trainers convenience. N was distraught by all this pain in his homeland of Unova, and when he grew older, he created a team of people and pokemon who shared his concerns. They went by, Team Plasma. Team Plasma marched throughout the cities and towns of Unova and recruited many allies in his cause. However, N's plans were not fool proof. Many humans wanted to continue the lives of exploiting pokemon. One human especially, her name, is White. White defeated many Team Plasma members, and along with her companions, made her way to King N's throne room. Throughout her journey, she realized she was the Hero of Ideals, wielder of Zeckrom's power, and was ready to battle our King N, and destroy the hope he had worked so hard to create. But then, facing White in battle was not our King, but our Prince. Prince Black, White's twin brother, allied with N, and as the Hero of Truth, wielder of Reshiram, he engaged in a long, grueling battle to protect the future he and our King and all the members of Plasma tried so desperately to create. The battle however, took an unfortunate turn. Prince Black was murdered, by his own sister. Reshiram claimed his body, and disappeared. His body's whereabouts remain unknown even today, despite countless efforts of search. His actions were not in vain, during the battle, King N had rallied his forces, on live broadcast he pleaded for the people of Unova to come forth, to releave their lives of sin and stand with him for a new future. During his speech, Iris and myself then joined forces with King N. White also pleaded, she pleaded for the continuation of demise for people and pokemon alike. With the people of Unova enraged, a war broke out. It was named _Black's War, _in honor of the hero of both borders. It was Black himself who, before his death, had told N and White that he loved both dearly, and they should do what they believed was right. He believed in both their ideals. However, N and White could not see eye to eye. N led his troops, and White hers. It was a brutal battle, lasting two years and leaving many of Unova's northern cities destroyed. From Driftveil to Nimbasa to White Forest, and all lands south, became South Unova. Regions north, became New Unova. New, because it is not polluted by human interference, but is clean and pure, tranquil and equal. A land of lush forests and thriving quant villages. A land of new beginnings, and clean natural health. A land where pokemon and people, live as one. We hail from Amity Union, the capitol of this region, hidden deep within a thick forest, protected by legendary pokemon themselves. That is where our King resides. We come under his request, as nomads. Northern Nomads are those from New Unova who travel the world, converting cities and towns into colonies, living the way of peace and equality, as man and pokemon were meant to live. That is why we come to you, people of Dewford, will you join New Unova in the coming forth of this new era? Or will you remain, unsullied by your sins, and die with the old era?"

Silence, except for the distant crashing of waves, fell over the townspeople. Sapphire remembered, she was eleven, and she remembered watching people on the news talk about 'the war'. Safe, in her humble home in a small town in Jhoto, she was terrified of the death that was taking place in the far corners of the world. Knowing only her small tranquil world, she shut out anything relating to the war, and any part of any world, focusing only on her small life. And now, after all her efforts of erasing it from her life, it was here. Remnants, survivors, children of the war of Unova now stood before her. No, it never ended, it was spreading.

Sapphire began to shiver in fear, fear that her new life that she had finally grown accustomed to, was now going to fade again. By the same war that haunted her as a child. She began to feel dizzy as the blood within her veins grew colder, she closed her eyes but visions of people dying that were broadcasted on the news flashed before her, people and pokemon alike, shrouded in blood and bodies torn open and-

A warm feeling encased her. She opened her eyes and saw Ruby grasping her hand. She looked towards him, as he stood next to her, not loosening his grip at all.

"Don't worry Sapphire. Everything will be okay, I promise." With his other hand, Ruby wiped the tears that had sprouted at Sapphires eyes. Without thinking, she threw herself to him, he wrapped his arms around Sapphire, encasing her in warmth and comfort. The two had only know each other for about three months, but they grew close as friends in Littleroot Town where they met, and even closer on their dual journey from Rustboro City to Dewford Town.

Aaron's POV

Talking had resumed amongst the townspeople as they recalled events of the war, and of the Sinnoh regions recent alliance with New Unova.

"The entire Sinnoh region allied with New Unova, so perhaps it will be alright." Aaron heard a man say.

"But what if another war breaks out! No other place in Hoenn is allied with either New or South Unova. If we join we would be thrown into the middle of a war in some other regions, no one in Hoenn will be able to save us!" A woman shrieked.

"She's right! We would be separated from our families and friends, we would die in a war!" someone echoed in agreement.

"Calm down! Three years ago was the last war, and there have been no claims to be another since. And if there was, we would be protected by all of Sinnoh and New Unova in case enemies threatned our shores." This time it was the gym leader of Dewford, Brawly, speaking out to the wary townspeople.

"Remember the recent assignation at Slateport? That was two short weeks ago! Crime rate is rising here in Hoenn, these people could be our saviors! We will be able to live in tranquility without the fear of criminals like we do now!" another townsperson exclaimed.

Aaron looked around, astonished at what the townspeople were saying. Then he spotted Steven, amiss the crowd. Did he get stuck in this crowd on his way out? Or perhaps he stayed on purpose, seduced by curiosity as Aaron was. He decided to find out.

Aaron pushed past the tight crowd, handing out 'sorrys' and 'excuse me' as he inched closer towards the mysterious man he had just met before getting side tracked by the curious visitors.

"Steven." He said, latching onto the trainers sleeve as he pulled himself next to him.

"Ah Aaron. So you're here too. This is Ruby and Sapphire, trainers I accidently walked into while they were-er-how do I say – _passionately embracing._"

"No, nothing of the sort!" The boy stampered, his expression was furious, yet Aaron couldn't take him seriously because of how glowing red he was. It strained him but, Aaron held back a smile. The girl was washed in a gentle pink, her cheeks resembling two plump pecha berries, yet her gaze traced the sandy floor, too embarrassed by the whole situation.

"It doesn't matter," the boy continued, "I'm going to stop these people."

"I don't think so." Steven interrupted. "Take a look."

The foreigners were now off the small stage, and there stood Brawly and Dewford's mayor.

"Now, now people, settle down please." The mayor began, "You will not be rushed into a decision. Brawly and I invited these people here because, with all the uprising and crime enveloping our region, and with your lives in mind, we reached out to these people, in hope for a new way of life for Dewford."

"I, Brawly, the second gym leader of Dewford for this past decade, have spent my life for that title. And I stand here before you, ready to give it up in a heartbeat to protect the people of this island that I treasure more than any title. Let us protect our land together. Our land, our lives, and our families."

"Erm, well, ho ho, yes, very well said Brawly. A vote will be cast one week from today, at the towns Trend Center in either approval or disapproval with joining forces with the New Unova Alliance. Thank you all for coming out here today and please inform those unable to attend this town meeting. This event, is now over."

"Damn it!" the boy named Ruby hissed. Aaron watched as Ruby pulled his white beanie down past his eyes. For what reason, Aaron couldn't fathom. He felt guilty though, that the townspeople had only one week to make a historical decision, one which will surely be watched on by not only spectators of Hoenn, but around the world. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he looked towards Steven. Somewhat hoping to find answers within the mysterious eyes of the man. Steven didn't even glance towards Aaron. Not looking at anything in particular, yet his face looked as though it was spurring with thoughts.

"What do you think of all this?" Aaron ventured at Steven, all while attracting the attention of Ruby and Sapphire.

"I can't tell yet. Sinnoh was the first to join the New Unova Alliance, NUA, but the entire region joined altogether. If Dewford Town joined alone, will it be seceded from Hoenn? And what if Hoenn were to become an enemy of New Unova, will it attack Dewford before any ally's from Sinnoh or NU get there? I'm afraid it's too soon to tell. However, I feel as though this event will uproot Hoenn from…" Steven began to trail off, continuing his ceaseless questions in the complexity of his own mind.

"Ruby," The girl squeaked from behind her friend, "Let's go. Let's go to Slateport on the next boat. We have what we came here for, I think it's best to leave."

"Leave? Now? You can, but I'm staying. I need to convince the people of Dewford to not be swayed by those lies of those damn foreigners. Slithering out of here like greasy ekans, aaarg-"

"But, aren't you a foreigner too?" Aaron asked the boy.

"What'd you say?" Ruby growled, resembling a mighty little poochyena.

"He's right," Steven chimed, "you aren't from Dewford. I can tell just by looking at the both of you. New trainers, coming here to challenge your skills and win a badge at the gym. Why should these people, descendants of the first people to civilize this land, listen to the opinions of a new trainer from the mainland?"

Ruby opened his mouth to retort, but, realizing he was wrong, looked away.

"Alright," he grumbled, "Let's go to Slateport, Sapphire."

"How about you Aaron? I will be returning to Rustboro to discuss certain matters with father, will you be coming with me? My Skarmory is strong enough for two grown men to ride."

"Actually," as Aaron began, he looked to Ruby and Sapphire, "I'm headed to Lavaridge Town and I was wondering if I could accompany you both on the boat you mentioned to Slateport City."

"Of course you can join _us! _The more the merrier!" A suddenly peppy Sapphire exclaimed, grabbing Aaron and Ruby's hand and leading them towards the dock.

?'s POV

"Do you really have to leave? You should stay with us big brother, please don't go!" The little girl tugged on the older boy's shirt, tears beading at the corner of her eyes as she looked longingly at her dear older brother. The boy kneeled down, placing a hand on his sister's head he smiled to her in response. Then, he stood back up and faced his parents and grandmother that stood behind the little girl.

"You be safe now son." The man said.

"Make this family proud." The old women added.

The boy nodded, and took his leave of the home. As he closed the door behind him, he was greeted by an unusual icy wind. Disregarding the weather, he mounted his bike and rode off towards Lavaridge Town. For an August night, the freezing winds that trailed behind him were unusual enough, but increasingly they grew stronger, pushing his bike forward. The boy was losing control, and right before he was able to mount off, the winds pushed him into a nearby cluster of trees. The boy found himself tangled in a thick labyrinth of sharp vines. The thorns dug into his skin, trickles of blood began dripping from the punctures in his body.

"I've been waiting for you to leave." A mysterious echo of a voice said.

The boy looked around, but there was no one near. No movement, whatsoever. The night was still, the winds had ceased and he was trapped.

"Who- who are you?" the boy croaked.

"Do not speak." A thorn covered vine wrapped itself tightly around the boy's neck. He coughed up blood as the thorns ripped into his flesh.

"You are headed to the Pokemon League, Vito Winstrate, such an honor it must be for you. But you have something that was passed down in your family, something I want."

The boy opened his eyes, before him stood a mysterious person, shrouded in black. Two beast like pokemon stood next to person, but they were unfamiliar to Vito. He had never seen such creatures as these.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." The boy hissed.

The person held the boys cheeks between his hand.

"You have 'till the count of three. One," The first beast, standing on two legs with blood red eyes and sharp claws flung towards Vito, grasping his right arm firmly within its jaws.

"AAAAAAAAAGH-"

"Two," The second beast, seemingly identical to the first mimicked the first creature, chomping tightly onto the boy's left arm.

He wheezed out blood. Pain, excruciating unbelievable pain consumed his body. As he felt the creatures crunch down into his bones, all he could think of was the joyous face of his little sister he had less than twenty minutes earlier.

"Three." Without another word, the two beasts ripped off the arms of the boy. Blood gushed out of the torso's holes, drenching the vines, beasts, and person that stood before the lifeless shell of a young trainer.

"Thank you, that's enough now." The vines let go of the body, and reverted back into the forest.

The person fell to their knees, gasping for breath.

"If I keep using all my strength like this, I won't be able to, agh, reach Dialga in time." Covering his hands in black gloves, the person searched the body for the treasure.

"Damn it! He doesn't have it."

The two large beasts disappeared, and now an Altaria stood before ?, cooing and nuzzling it's face into the person. The person flopped onto the pokemon's back, exhausted and utterly drained by the event.

Once high above the clouds, the person began to struggle to keep their eyes open.

"Another one wasted." ? muttered, then succumbed to sleep.

**Author's note: Thank you for taking the time to read Chapter one of BLACK. So let me clear something up, what in the world was that whole story of New Unova? Well, three years ago I began a story called "Isshushipping: Because I love him". I wrote it in freshman year of highschool (I was 14 I believe). That story was about Black, White, and N, and the events that led up to Black's disappearance. This story is the somewhat sequel, based after the war that happened after that story, and before this one. You don't need to read the previous story to understand this one, I will be explaining everything that happened and more in this story. Only if you really want to know the relationship of Black, White and N, but again, that will be further elaborated within this story. **

**Thank for reading, and look forward to more! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sapphire's POV

The dawn sun stretched his fingers across the waking sea port town of Slateport City. Wingull's cawed and cooed as they were awoken by the warmth bestowed upon them from the rising sun, and slowly the moon's mist receded back into the ocean's waves, bestowing the town its salty dew drops. The wooden boards of the dock creaked and moaned as they were abruptly awoken by the arrival of a vessel back from her trip. An old man hopped of his boat, with a rope in hand he tied one of its ends to the dock. He tugged it slightly, making sure everything is secure. After two tugs, a little wingull rose from the deck of the boat and gently perched herself onto the man's shoulder.

"Can you taste that Peeko? You can tell we're in Slateport just by this salty air. It's been a while wouldn't you say lassie?" He rubbed the pokemon's head, causing it to coo in return. The pokemon then stretched its wings, let out a few flaps, and lifted itself into the sky. The old man looked towards the brightening sky at his pokemon enjoying the sea breeze.

Peeko looked liked the happiest pokemon alive, seeing her fly around freely to its heart content, and to always have someone there like Mr Briney to love and protect and shelter her when needed. The thought sent a soft smile bubbling to Sapphire's face. She had been sitting on the deck since early morning, but kept awake from excitement since long before then.

Last night, Sapphire, Ruby, and their new friend Aaron departed Dewford Town. A lot had happened, in such a short span of time since she left on her journey, no, her journey began the moment she left Jhoto. Her father had been offered a position as gym leader in Rustboro City, not far from their new home in Litteroot Town. She had been scared, just those few six months earlier, for having to leave her childhood home behind, but now here she was. She turned from Mr Briney to see Ruby and Aaron emerging from the rooms inside the boat, still groggy eyed, the two boys stretched and let out big yawns. Sapphire smiled to herself, then looked back up to Peeko. Here she was. Traveling, exploring her new home, with her new friends, Aaron, Ruby, Combusken and Taillow. And all of Ruby's pokemon of course, oh, and Aaron's too. _Wait, _she thought to herself, _what pokemon does Aaron have anyway?_

Sapphire jumped off the deck of the boat and ran along the dock towards the shore.

"Everyone out! It's beautiful out here!" she threw her pokeball's in the air, releasing combusken, who stretched and let out a fireball of joy, and a tiny taillow who flew straight towards the sun, joining Peeko in surfing the sea breeze.

"Good idea!" Ruby exclaimed. From the dock he threw his two pokeballs, releasing his mighty marshtomp into the ocean below, and his little shroomish shivered in the brisk ocean air, nudging itself closer to Ruby's leg.

"C'mon Aaron! Let yours out too!" Sapphire encouraged from the dock. _Now let's see what kind of trainer he is._

"Well, I suppose." Aaron ran his fingers through his ruffled black hair and let a pokeball roll of his free hand. As soon as the ball hit the ground, a white light released a little creature from inside. The little creature shook its head,

"Aron!" it grinned, then nuzzled itself closer to Aaron. Aaron knelt down and picked up the pokemon, caressing it like a child in his arms.

"Wait, _that's _it? That's all you have?" Ruby spat.

"Hm? Well yeah. He was a gift actually, from Steven. Pretty cute right, he's the only pokemon…that I have." Sapphire caught a quick grim expression from Aaron, before he quickly changed his gaze back to an overly cheerful grin.

"That's kind of odd." Ruby muttered as he jumped off the deck and joined Sapphire on the dock.

Aaron followed, and the three of them, with Mr Briney close behind took their first steps onto the golden sand of Slateport's famous beach.

"Well then," Mr Briney started, "Peeko and I will take a little stroll. Enjoy yourselves, and be careful out there you three! Peeko, let's be on our way lassie!" The little pokemon perched itself once again on the old man's shoulder, and they quickly went on their way.

"I wonder why he was in such a rush." Sapphire wondered out loud, ignoring the thought as she looked towards her friends, "So what's our plan of action then guys? There's no gym here, but there's a museum and an outdoor market, oh, and maybe we can watch the Pokemon Contest Spectacular!"

"_Our?" _Aaron murmured.

Ruby groaned, and looked towards the city, "Sounds like a lot of idle nonsense. I don't know about you two, but there's something I need to do. Mr Briney saw me as a capable and strong young trainer, and entrusted me to deliver some goods to Captain Stern. So I'll be headed to him, then I'm making my way to Mauville. That's where the next gym lies."

"Wait a second! Y-you're going on your own? You're going to leave me and Aaron?"

"Actually Sapphire, technically I'm still on work. I joined you guys on the boat 'cause it was the only one headed to Slateport. I need to make my way to Lavaridge Town for the next delivery. Hopefully I'll run into either one of you two sometime. It's been nice, bye!" And with that Aaron made his way towards the city. Sapphire's heart sank as her new friend left before she even got a chance to get to know him better.

"Don't look like that." Sapphire looked up at Ruby's concerned face. "It's not like we're never going to see each other again. Well, I don't know about that guy," he looked back towards the direction where Aaron had left them, Sapphire noticed he had that same serious expression he had back at Dewford when he saw the Nomads.

"Anyway," he continued, tossing a challenging smile to Sapphire, "We're on the same journey, just at a different pace. We're bound to run into each other. C'mon gym leaders daughter, get stronger so we can battle it out as true rivals at the Pokemon League!"

"You'll be sorry you ever challenged me!" Sapphire exclaimed as she returned the smile.

"Make me sorry then!" he waved, running off to complete his task bestowed upon him by the old sailor.

_Then off to the pokemon gym then huh? _Sapphire looked at her pokemon waiting eagerly for her to set their own course.

"I'm not just about collecting badges. We're gunna grow stronger through experiences. Let's go check out that Pokemon Contest Spectactular!"

The sun was now steadily perched above the city of Slateport. The salty morning was wrung with bursts of energy as the people emerged and continued with their lives, everyone, it seemed to Sapphire, was truly brimming with life today. With taillow on her shoulder, and combusken walking beside her, the young trio strolled through the morning market first. Merchants had their shops opened, and were trying to herd customers their way. With people singing out prices and sales, and customers sharply cutting deals and bargains, the whole market seemed to be the stage of some kind of musical.

"You there, strong trainer!" Sapphire looked to see who the strong trainer to be, shocked to of noticed the merchant was calling out to her, ushering her forward with his sly smile and friendly hands.

"Oh no, I'm not very strong sir." Sapphire admitted humbly, while approaching the merchants stand anyway, surprised to notice an array of colorful sphere shaped pills.

"You shall be, though, oh yes indeed! Take two of these every day, and your aura will radiate, sending power throughout your body, and radiating to your pokemon! With this, you and your pokemon will be the very strongest, indeed."

Surprised that such a small colorful thing could have that great of an effect, Sapphire leaned in closer to inspect the wares. _Radiate my aura?_ She reached her hand to grab one-

"Ah, I've been looking for you!" An unfamiliar, yet, pleasantly warm, hand grasped Sapphire's, "We must be on our way now dear. Let us go." She looked to the hand's beholder to see a tall man, with soft but beautifully etched features, and long flowing mysterious green hair.

"O-oh, ok." She murmured, mesmorized by his slender warm eyes, and soft smile. He was beautiful, undoubtebly so, and he was so warm, but also, Sapphire felt, he seemed, sad.

Without knowing who this man truly is, Sapphire continued to walk alongside him out of the market. She looked toward her pokemon, they seemed calm, totally accepting of this man. Once at the exit to the market he finally looked towards her.

"You must be more careful," his voice was gentle, yet, powerful as well. This sent shivers throughout Sapphire and she struggled a bit to keep herself looking calm.

"I-I don't understand. Why did you take me away from that place? And, who are you?"

"_Lazulium pills. _They're highly addictive, and suck the very aura right out of you."

"Aura? What do you mean?" Before he answered, Sapphire, now feeling much more relaxed, took a serious look at this man before her.

He wasn't old, probably in his twenties. But something about his demeanor, the way he spoke, the way he smiled. Yes, definitely, there was something sad emitting from this man. He seemed as though he had the experiences of a man three times his age. How he presented himself was odd too. He wore a plain long sleeved black shirt, and grey pants, but around his neck was a strange necklace. It was black and circular, with a blue and yellow attachment. It kind of looked like a planet to Sapphire. Topping it all off, was an old black and grey baseball cap.

"Let me see. It's like, _the flavor of your soul!" _the man exclaimed brightly, the breeze swayed his long green ruffled hair, adding extra emphasis.

"Huh? That doesn't make much sense, but it's, it's-" Sapphire held her hand over her mouth.

"What is it? Are you alright young lady?"

"AH HA HA! You! You looked so serious when you said it! Aha ha ha!" Sapphire burst out laughing, letting all previous concern be taken by the passing wind. The man chuckled along.

"I suppose you're right. Forgive me for that, heh heh. Erhem, aura!"

"Yes! Do teach me about aura sir."

"Every living creature, humans to pokemon to tree's, has a soul. Some are born with good souls, other's bad, and everything in between. When someone has a good soul, one filled with passion for adventure and a yearning to help others, for example, they admit an _aura. _Since they have passion and drive, the aura they admit is one filled with fire, one that burns and radiates its flames of that passion onto others. People see that person's drive, and they want to support it, to learn from it. Everybody has their own unique soul and aura, and we can learn and absorb different aura's from different people, or pokemon."

"I see. So it's like, someone's first impressions, what they feel from that person correct?"

"Yes, much like that."

"And so, what if, what if… Can you change a person's aura?"

"Yes. People change. Something has to happen though, to cause change in them to a different aura."

"Then what happened… to you?" It was a risky question, Sapphire thought. To butt deeper into this stranger's life. But there was something about him, she couldn't understand what she felt exactly. A familiar, yet new, sad yet warm feeling that this strange, odd, otherworldly man she had just met possessed. _I mean, he kind of, in a way, saved my life. If he didn't pull me from the stand, stupid me would of taken those pills. I don't even want to think what could of happened next. _

"You're right. Something happened to me, a long time ago, and I feel a part of me has disappeared forever. And since then, I've never quite been the same." He looked down, his cap covered his eyes, but Sapphire could see a tear slide past his clenched smile. _What's he holding back?_

"I'm so sorry. You just helped me, I shouldn't be butting in to your life like this. I just- you seemed so sad, I couldn't help it." The man looked towards her now, his smile was soft. He stepped a bit closer to Sapphire and rested his hand on her shoulder. She gazed straight into his dew covered eyes.

"You're just like him you know. So naiive, and yet so fearless."

Before she could further the conversation a flurry of people and pokemon began to gather to a building north of the market.

"Quick, I can't believe it!"

"I have to get their autograph!"

"She's just so trendy!"

"Chaz is there too!"

Sapphire watched as the crowd in front of the glamourous building began to grow ever larger. Then she thought of something, and she felt herself grow warm and flush, as though something sparked, _ignited _within her.

_This is it. They have to be there!_

She turned towards her mysterious companion.

"I'm sorry, but I really must be going now. It was so nice to meet you sir." She bowed politely and began towards the crowd, "Combusken, taillow, let's go!"

Pushing herself to the front of the crowd with her pokemon close to her side, Sapphire gazed in amazement at the people standing before her.

"Rolling and action!"

"Welcome, one and all to, Lisia's special episode, Spectacular Contest Scouting! Here with me today is my very best friend, Chaz, and our rising contest star, Ginger!" The girl announcing was clad in a sky blue frilly two piece, lined with a puffy cloud like texture. To her right was a boy with golden blonde hair, wearing a dark blue suit. He wasn't smiling like the others, but rather, scowling. Sapphire wasn't sure why any contest star would be upset, adored by fans worldwide, being featured on countless tv shows, and having a glorious rival that's also your best friend. It was one of Sapphire's many dreams. Oh how she eagerly wanted to stand right up next to the stars Lisia and Chaz, right where that other girl stood. She leaned in closer, trying to get a good look at this _debut star Ginger. _The girl was rather short, but definently cute. She wore her hair as a short sleek bob, it was of a soft yellow hue. Like that of a budding flower, mellow yet radiating new life. And this girl's face, round with big crystal lakes for eyes. She wore a long coat like a dress, it was a pink color, with big white pom poms dangling from a string near the neckline. The dress ended just past her knees, where it was trimmed with a white fur. The same trimming was on the ends of the long sleeves that went past her hands. Completing her look was sheer white leggings, and clean brisk white pumps.

"Adorable." Sapphire mumbled to herself, leaning in ever closer for a better look. Lisia and Ginger began to wave to their fans, sending the crowd behind Sapphire into a fluster. She felt a push and Sapphire, already balancing on a precarious position, ended up falling forward.

"Agh!" She opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of the clearing, the crowd staring shocked. Who was she, and why did she think she had the authority to get close to the idols?

Sapphire quickly got on her knee's and did a short bow, "I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean it!"

Silence.

Sweat beaded at Sapphire's forehead as she dared not look up at the famous idols. _There goes my chance at ever becoming one of them! Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

"And there you have it! This episode's Contest Scouting Spectacular certainly is turning out to be an exciting one! Behold, our new friend and soon to be star to the contest world!" Lisia's words echoed throughout the crowd.

Again, silence.

_F-FRIENDS?! _

"YAAAAAY!"

"HOW SPECTACULAR!"

"LISIA IS ALWAYS SO WISE!"

Sapphire looked up, her heart was racing and she could barely contain herself, tears began to well up at her eyes. _Is this really happening? _

"You can't be serious Lisia! This clutz? She'll ruin your reputation for sure this time!" Sapphire overheard the blonde boy hiss to Lisia.

"That's what you said last time. And I ended up with a rising star didn't I?" She looked towards Sapphire, and held out her hand to her. "Come now, this is your moment." Sapphire grabbed her hand, and faced the idolized girl. With her gem shaded eyes and turquoise hair trembling in the ever present, ever dramatic breeze she asked for Sapphires name. She said,

"My name is Sapphire. It's nice to meet you all."

Ruby's POV

"Did you hear what's happened over at the Contest Hall?"

"Yeah, yeah I did! I'm actually going to see the show tonight with Amber. I heard Lisia's setting them up as rivals in the normal rank contest. .."

The two men chatted on, leaning against the railing overlooking the waning sun, completely unaware of the boy that sat behind them on a bench.

"Ugh, I can't concentrate like this. Damn it, it's already five o clock. I should of been in Mauville by now if it wasn't for, for this stupid thing." Ruby glared at the briefcase beside him, entrusted _to him_, by a legend from the seas. But why was it so hard, after visiting the shipyard he was specifically told Captain Stern, the man he was supposed to deliver the case to, was spending the evening in the Oceanic Museum. Ruby looked at his marshstomp, who watched him endearingly.

"I just don't want to mess up Marshstomp. The captain is an important guy, and if I'm going to be a league master, I need to present myself well to all important people."

"Marsh?"

"You're right. Sitting here delaying isn't going to get anything done. Let's be on our way then. Thanks buddy."

"Stomp!"

Finally beginning to head on their way, Ruby, followed by his trustworthy companion, headed towards the museum. It was a short walk, and a relaxing one, Ruby felt. There weren't many people around that evening, _probably because of that stupid show those guys were talking about. I even bet Saph is over there. _

Before them stood a massive building, two stories high, it held the treasures of the sea, and the history to this region, as well as a _very _important man. With a last gulp, Ruby entered the building.

After paying the small fee and taking his first few steps into the famous site, Ruby found himself surprised at the lack of people there. And those who were there, no, there was something definitely off. The few that were there looked shady, definitely not the types to be interested in ocean science and history. Trying not to look directly at anyone, Ruby made his way towards the stairs, all while feeling the sharp glares of the thugs who were present.

Tension grew in Ruby, and he felt almost nauseous as he ascended the stairs.

Empty.

Ruby walked around the glass tombs of the miniature vessels that braved the seas. Silence greeted his ears, whichever way Ruby traversed in the top floor of the museum.

_I was too late. I waited too long. Stern, no one is here…_ He began to grit his teeth, clenching ever tightly to the briefcase entrusted to him. _I failed? _

"There you are."

Ruby whisked around towards the entrance of the floor, "Captain Stern, I-". No, there was something wrong. Standing before him at the summit of the stairs was not an old sun beaten, ocean scarred man. But a young man, with odd green hair. The man kept his face hidden under a baseball cap, only to continue speaking,

"You must be the one Mr Briney told me about then. My deepest apologies, but I cannot have someone like you penalizing everything I've worked so hard for."

"W-what are you talking about?" Just then, the briefcase clicked open, releasing a dense haze that quickly began to encase the room. With the smoke invading his lungs, Ruby felt dizzy and fell to his knees, coughing and spurting drastically.

"So sorry again, Aaron, but I must take fierce precautions." And with that, the man disappeared.

Ruby felt his lungs enclose on themselves, he felt blood seep through his mouth onto his hands. No matter how much energy he tried in bringing himself up, he couldn't release himself from the paralysis bind the smoke had on his body. Desperate, Ruby reached out to where the man had left, his eyes grew cloudy and blood began to flow more heavily now from inside.

_Damn it! Damn it! I- I can't breat- _dizziness overtook Ruby, his vision, his mind, he began to fade with the smoke. Left only, with the memory of his killer.

Sapphire's POV

"You look darling!" Lisia's eyes sparkled as she gazed upon Sapphire in her, almost identical to Lisia's, pink dress, embroidered with gentle bows and enticing gems.

"The show's about to start," Lisia continued, talking to an eager Sapphire and an uninterested Ginger, "so you two apprentice's better give it nothing less than your best! I'll be cheering for you both!"

With a, seemingly rehearsed, giggle and a slight toss of a wave, the contest star and idol Lisia went off on her way, leaving Sapphire alone with the ever quiet Ginger in the women's changing room.

"Soo," Sapphire began, directing herself towards Ginger, who was lousily draped over a cosmetic's chair, "how many contests have you been in? Lisia said you're a rising star so you must of won all of them, huh?" Ginger only grunted. Taken back by this cruel, (and definitely out of character) notion, an astonished Sapphire looked on confused.

"W-What pokemon are you entering in the contest? I'm going up with my first pal, Combusken." Only a sigh greeted her question.

Furious, and more than a bit ticked off, Sapphire tried again with another question, her voice coming to crack in desperation, "W-w-what are you gunna wear then? You're in your street clothes. Unless you perform like that?"

Ginger, her eyes half open, drifted her gaze towards Sapphire, holding a long glare, before looking away with a smirk and a matching grunt of amused laughter.

_What in the world could Lisia of seen in this chick?! _Utterly frustrated and clearing amusing _Ginger, the rising star, _Sapphire stormed out of the changing room. She released her pokemon, and began making her way towards the waiting area behind the stage. Her first contest spectacular was about to begin, this was _not _the time for distractions.

"Lad-i-es and gentleman! Welcome to the Pokemon Contest Spectacular, brought to you right here, in the bubbly, bursting, bea-u-ti-ful town of Slateport City!" the announcer's voice was rich with joy, one that spread to the farthest reaches of the crowd, sending them into an emphatical, enthusiastic roar.

_He's getting them all pumped up, his aura. _With nervousness racking her body, Sapphire thought back to the mysterious man she met briefly before she began her contest debut. His calm demeanor, the warmth in his voice, yet also the sadness. Thinking of this man's words Sapphire began to calm herself down.

_This is it. My true debut moment. A contest star and ace trainer! The next step of my journey. I want to prove to father and Ruby my strength as a trainer, and as a friend. I will emit my aura! Powerful and bright enough for even Aaron and that green haired man to notice me, remember me!_

"And next up, a new trainer chosen by the star Lisia herself, give a warm welcome to our contestant number two! Miss Sapphire!"

The crowd cheered even louder, and the glare of the spotlight directed solely on Sapphire and Combusken. Glow sticks beamed, the crowd cheered, and the air itself tingled with electrifying excitement that sent bristles racing throughout Sapphire's body. This is it, this is what it's like to be greeted every time you arrive on stage! Sapphire waved back to the crowd, _this is it! _

"Sapphire!" Sapphire looked towards the edge of the stage in response to a familiar voice.

Aaron!

Aaron struggled to climb his way onto the stage towards her. Sapphire's heart skipped a beat, she was excited to see him, but, something wasn't right. More clearly she looked into Aaron's eyes who struggled with the security guard to get close to her. His eye's, they were, _desperate. _

"Young man, you cannot be here!" the announcer sharply warned him. He opened his mouth to cast daggers of threats to leave the stage, but Aaron finally squirmed out of the guards grasp and sprinted and slipped to Sapphire.

He got to her, grasped her shoulders, looking fierce and frightful, his brows furrowed, his red eyes burning an intense blaze,

"Sapphire, it's- it's Ruby! He's, he's dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

?'s POV

_Again. How many more times do I have to do this? My soul is soaked in blood, I can barely manage anymore. Why? Why did you do this?_

?'s POv

A heavy rain began to bathe Slateport, as if the gods themselves were trying vigouresly to cleanse the very sins that shelter within the city. Shadows of people began to slip inside the cracks of shops and homes, clearing far from the god's wrath. All but a lone figure clad in a skin tight black outfit ran towards the city's borders. He stopped at the edge of the city, his soft gold, chin length hair stuck to his face, and he looked ahead, heaving for every breathe.

"Sen." A small black pokemon, foreign to the region of Hoehn, jumped up, its body turning white briefly before transforming into a honedge. Gripping the sword like pokemon, he pointed it towards the route headed inland. There stood a man with two great beasts by his sides, darkness had desended upon the city, leaving only their figures visible. The beasts then transformed into a long dark sword, and a matching shield, a black aegislash.

"I'll fight a fair fight with you." The man said.

"Tsk," the boy clad in black hissed, "And what about him? Was killing a child like that fair?"

"I'll fight fair with you." He raised his black sword and pointed it past the boy. A young girl in a dress gasped and panted as she ran towards the identical boy in black.

"Brunhilde." The boy raised his free left hand. Like the foreign pokemon, the girl suddenly was bathed in a glowing white light and transformed into a white honedge. Now equipped with dual swords he ran towards the man, he leaped into the air, spinning fast and directly towards the man as he desended.

Cancelling the attack the man held out his long black sword against the boys two swords.

"Why do you oppose?" the man said cooly, pushing the boy back, "this will bring true harmony."

The boy raced towards him, slashing out left and right with his swords, each time being counterattacked with the man's one sword.

"The result will only be worse this time around. I can't let you do this!" he lunged with the white sword reflecting against the moonlight, outstretched towards the man. The moon's light strengthened the white swords power, lengthening it twice the size of its normal shaded counterpart.

"You've raised them well, Gin." The man held out his sword, suddenly shadows of a dark mist began to twist around the sword, extending its length to equal that of its rivals. "However, an original will always be greater than a mere clone." The man then sprung quickly into the air, slashing the sword down, a large black slice tore through the air and towards the boy.

Aaron's POV

The low hum of the monitor buzzed around Aaron's mind. Darkness began to calm him as he let out a heavy sigh, and slowly opened his eyes. The reality of the hospital began to flood his vision. With nurse's hastily moving to and fro behind him, beyond the door in front of him, lay innocence unfaltered. He slowly opened the door, inside, a dimly lit room held within it a bed and a monitor. A boy lay on the bed, the monitor hooked up and slowly buzzing, the small sounds acknowledging his existence. A girl, still in her pink performance costume lay with her head in her folded arms on the edge of the bed, the rest of her in a chair scooted as close as possible to the bed. Closing the door behind him, Aaron walked in closer, he could see the side of the girls sleeping face. Her brows furrowed, and her eyelids stained a flush pink.

_She's been crying…_

"Y-you. You knew what did this." Aaron looked towards the boy, his eyes still closed, his face screwed in pain, _but he's alive. _Aaron released a low sigh of relief, then walked to the bed opposite the girl, gazing down towards the boys face.

"Open your eyes Ruby."

"Wh-what?"

"Open them."

"I-I can't! My hearts burning, I'm burning! I'm burning!" Ruby let out small coughs, spilling blood from the corners of his mouth. He raised his shaking hand and clutched onto his heart. "I'm burning!"

Aaron placed his right hand across Ruby's face, his fingers forming a V shape across Ruby's right eye.

"Open them."

"_AAAAAAAAAGH!" _Ruby shrieked a cry of death as he clenched even harder onto the skin encasing his blazing heart, his eyes opened wide, and his body began to shake vigouresly as a fire surged and grew out of control within his body.

"Succomb to it Ruby, let it engulf you. You'll live." Aaron looked into the boy's eyes. His left eye now held the hue of a blazing red gem, "You'll live."

Ruby, now in a daze, let his heavy eyelids shade his new heart that burned within his eyes. His body calmed, and his breathing fell back into a normal slumber. Rain resumed cascading from beyond the window, no, from even farther than that. Aaron lifted his hand from Ruby's face, looking at it he saw it was scarred with burn marks. He took a few steps back, a breathe, _I- I did it, _he fell to his knees. With his same burnt hand, he slid his fingers across the small pokeball that dangled from his ear.

"Thank you." He murmured, before collapsing to the ground, joining the other two in a painful, sorrowful slumber.

"How was your sleep?" The burning tinge of the afternoon sun nestled along Aaron's face, somewhat blinding his vision of the blue eyed girl before him. Two days had gone by since Aaron collapsed at the hospital room with Ruby and Sapphire. When he awoke he found himself in a chair identical to the one Sapphire was sitting in, in the corner of the room facing Ruby in bed and Sapphire nowhere to be seen. How scared she must have been, falling asleep to a dead friend and waking up to a collapsed one. Except, Ruby hadn't died. Aaron's right hand twitched as the sun licked at his tender burn marks. _He survived because of what I did. But these bandages, did Sapphire wrap them around my hand?_

"I went ahead and bought us some lunch. I figured you sleep in late again so I decided to skip getting breakfast." Aaron sat up to see Sapphire taking out bento lunches from a brown bag, probably from the market he assumed. As the lights blinding rays began to dissipate the room came back into clarity. Sapphire sat in a small two seater table just in front of the little kitchen next to the door. To the left of the table and closer to the side of the room where he was, was another bed, its sheets perfectly folded. _Either she got up early and cleaned up, or she didn't sleep at all. _His gaze shifted back towards Sapphire, sitting quietly at the little table in the motel room.

_Who is she? _This isn't what he intended to do. Risk his life for the sake of kids he hadn't ever met before. No, he has. _After everything I've seen, I promised myself that I wouldn't do this again. I wasn't going to get others mixed up in my business. First him, and now, Sapphire and Ruby? I won't see anything like that happen again. But still, Sapphire, she reminds me of my sister. So caring, always trying to protect others. Sacraficing herself for the sake of others. I can't do this. She's…she's not my sister. _

"Aaron." Her gaze didn't meet his, she was focused on the cup between her hands, or something past that.

"Oh-yeah what's up Sapphire? Are you okay?" She shook her head.

"Something's not right, Aaron." Her brows furrowed and she closed her eyes into a squint, "Someone tried to _purposely _attack Ruby. I don't understand why."

"I-I don't know either."

"But you do Aaron." Shocked Aaron looked up. Sapphire's eyes were no longer a soft hue, no, a raging storm of aquamarine and dark sapphires created a daggering storm within her gaze. She was staring right at him.

"At the beach you said you had an important delivery that you had to attend to urgently, that was in the morning. It wasn't until evening when the contest started when you came to me about Ruby. What were you doing there Aaron? According to the police, the only people seen near the museum were some _Team Aqua _grunts, and Ruby. So what were _you _doing there? And your hand, I was awake when you were telling Ruby to open his eyes. There were flames coming from _your _hand into _his _eyes! Who are you Aaron? _What _are you?"

"…"

A deep silence choked the air. Aaron felt his throat close up at all the accusations. She wasn't some over enthusiastic ignorant girl after all. She knew, she put the pieces together. _She really is like sis. _He didn't dare meet her gaze, looking down at his feet, beads of sweat surfacing upon his hands. _I can't tell her. _

"Sapphire. I can't tell you who I am. I admit I have a past, but right now, you don't need to know any of that. What I can tell you is that I think I may know why Team Aqua did what they did. Remember what happened at Dewford? Those New Unova nomads and everything? Well, I can't say where I got my information from, but they are working with King N. He wasn't at Dewford, but I'm told he is a tall man with green hair and has the ability to communicate with pokemon. I don't know all the details, but I do know that New Unova and team Aqua are planning something big. Now, I didn't lie about being a delivery boy. I am one, and I do it to collect information to report back."

"Back to who?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Are you some kind of spy Aaron? Why are you doing this?"

"I can't tell you any of that either."

"Then what are you after?"

"I'm sorry Sapphire. I've already said more than I should of."

…

"I understand Aaron. If you feel there is nothing more you can say, however, I have a request."

"Hm? What is it?"

"You saved Ruby's life. I don't know what exactly it is, but when I went to him, he was dying. Completely on the verge of death. Whoever you are, and whatever power you have, I want to help you Aaron. I-I think very dearly of Ruby, and I owe you for saving his life. Please, journey with us. I believe we can help each other, Aaron." Now standing from the table, she walked over towards Aaron and held out her hand. Aaron felt like he could feel every cell of blood surge through his body, his heart pumped rapidly and a dreadful nostalgia flooded over him. _Sister, Aaron, why?_

"Sapphire, even without knowing what I've commited in my past, or what I plan to do with the information I desire, do you still want to pay the price of Ruby's life with your own?"

With all the determination and courage welling through her spirit, "Yes."

Sapphire's POV

A slight drizzle began to descend as Sapphire and Aaron approached the entrance to the emergency building. It was mostly quiet, except for a couple Nurse Joy's and chansey's briskly walking about. When they approached the front desk a cheery young girl with cherry red hair, probably a nurse in training Sapphire assumed, greeted them with a sweet smile.

"You have a guest waiting for you Ms Sapphire. Please head to the cafeteria to meet with them."

"A guest?" Sapphire retorted, looking towards Aaron who only gave a slight frown and a shrug.

The two of them headed over to the left wing of the small one story emergency room, where the cafeteria lied. It was small, more like a café than anything. The dull lights and heavy rain patting against the tall windows casting an atmosphere of coziness, which lacked in every other room of the hospital. Besides the café area, the rest of the room was filled with lunch tables, something you'd see at a school cafeteria rather than a hospital. Besides the slow low grumble of a distant radio somewhere in the room, the only other noticable life was a young girl seated with her back faced to the Sapphire. The girl had short blonde hair and wore a light pink short dress with a white fur like trimming…

"Ginger?!" _Why the hell is she here?_

The girl quickly turned around, her blue eyes bubbling with a matching smile. She jumped up from her seat and ran towards Sapphire grasping her hands tightly.

"Sapphire! It's been so long- er or so- I imagine. I've been looking everywhere for you! For a second there I thought perhaps you had left Slateport already. But there's no way that would be the case hm? Imeanconsideringtheconditionyourfriendisinohbythewayhowisheisurehopeheisokaycaniseehimpleaseivebeensoworriedaboutyoudjwfbdefdehcbwdcfvhl-"

"STOP! Please, I have no idea what you're saying? You-you could barely look at me before!"

"Is everything okay, Sapphire?" Aaron dared a question.

"Oh! Who is this attractive young fellow? Seems I have competition hm?" Ginger sported a playful pout towards Aaron as she lost total attention of what she was saying towards Sapphire. Sapphire felt a headache come on as she released a heavy sigh. She was still flustered from everything that had happened recently, and with this little brat interfering, Sapphire couldn't wait until Ruby was better so they could leave dreadful Slateport.

"Oh nurse, 'scuse me!" The young cherry haired girl, who was awkwardly drifting in the corner of the cafeteria, (watching them, Sapphire assumed) flinched to Ginger's call.

"'Scuse me nurse lady but, where can I find this girl's injured friend? The one brought in from the museum?"

"Eh? Uh, oh, room 309, down the hall, last one to the left."

"Thanks doll!" Ginger looked back towards Sapphire, her face shone a mischevious hint as she teased back to Sapphire, "better hurry, or you'll be stuck with my sloppy seconds, heehee!"

"W-what?" Ginger pranced off out the cafeteria and quickly towards the room Ruby lay. _The nerve of that girl! And what did she mean by sloppy seconds? _Without even a second thought towards Aaron, Sapphire bolted after the short haired menace. When she entered the hallway, Ginger was already of sight.

"Damn it!" Full speed towards Ruby, Sapphire raced after Ginger.

"Sapphire wait!" Aaron's pathetic call faded into the distance, no way in hell was anything about to falter Sapphire's determination. _Sloppy seconds?!_

Upon reaching the room Sapphire slammed open the door, only to find,

Ruby sitting up, awake, alive, blushing?

Ginger sitting on top of him, her hands caressing his cheeks,

Her lips...on his.

Ruby's crotch…is awake too…it seems…

_Sloppy seconds…_

"You okay now Sapphire?" Sapphire snorted awake to Aaron's call. She was sitting in the chair in Ruby's room, a tissue shoved up her right nostril. She took it out, noticing blood on it, her face quickly welled up into a blush. The thoughts of what had just happened surfaced back to her memory as she forced herself to look up. Aaron crouched on the floor towards her, watching with careful eyes, but behind him, _Ruby. _

Ruby was sitting up, the color in his face had all but returned, and he was looking as bright as when they had originally met. Though his right eye was now a blazing red, almost casting a dullness over his regular brown eye, he looked good, healthy. He was brightly chatting with a fasicious Ginger who playfully engaged his attention, no longer from on top of him, Sapphire let out a little sigh of relief. For the first time in three days, she felt at peace again.

"He looks well, Sapphire. No need to worry anymore." Aaron whispered to her. He smiled softly, radiating a comforting innocent warmth. _All thanks to you. _

"Yo, Sapphire, you okay now? You freaked out back there." Ruby called over to her. It was so good to hear his voice again. She got up and walked over to him.

"You're asking me?"

"Of course I'm fine. All league champions got to be tough."

"_Future _league champion." She smiled back. Ruby's eyes were wide and thoughtful as he stared at her momentarily.

"Heh, don't go easy on me now." He challenged back jokingly.

"Well," Aaron started, as he seated himself in the chair, "now that you're awake and good to go. Do you think you can tell us who you think did that to you?"

_But you already know. _Sapphire bit her tongue trying to hold back what she was going to say. That's right, he wants more information doesn't he. We know Team Aqua was involved, but who from that team. She looked over to Aaron who was sternly staring at her, blinking, he looked away and back towards Ruby.

"Agh. It's no good. I honestly can't remember anything that happened after I walked into the building. It's all just a blur. One moment I was there at the museum, and suddenly I'm here."

"Hmm, well that's unfortunante," Aaron remarked, "as long as we stay close then I'm sure we stand a chance against whatever it was that happened to you."

"Close?" Ruby questioned.

"That's right. We're journeying together now! The three of us stand a better chance against whoever was after you than just you alone." Sapphire smiled. This is exactly what she wanted, though she achieved it a little differently than how she originally imagined.

"I suppose." Ruby looked grim momentarily before Ginger interuppted any further thoughts.

"That's right. The four of us stand a better chance against all evil!"

"Excuse me?" Sapphire glared towards Ginger. What did she think she was doing? This journey was supposed to be with only Ruby and Aaron. Not Ruby, Aaron and, Arceus forbid, _Ginger._

"C'mon please! The Contest Spectacular was cancelled and I'm headed towards the next one near Mauville City. It's dangerous out there! You just gotta let me come, please!" the blonde haired girl whined, with little beads of tears at the corner of her eyes for added affect.

"Ha ha, someone always said, the more the merrier!" Aaron laughed.

"I-I don't have a problem with her coming along." Ruby's faced resembled that of an actual ruby, all flushed and blushed.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" Sapphire protested.

"Yay! Two against one! I get to come!" Ginger jumped up and down in joy.

"There's no way! Aaron, Ruby, seriously? We don't need her to mess around and delay us!"

"Hm? You're worried about sloppy seconds again, Saphy?" _Saphy? _

"No worries Saphy Saph, see!" Ginger grabbed the trim of her dress and pulled it right off. Revealing a naked body clad only in young boy underwear, and, no female breasts to speak of…

"You mean, you're a _boy?!" _Sapphire exclaimed.

"Ha ha, yup! Let me start over,

"Hi, my name is Gin. Nice to meet you!"


End file.
